The Incredible Hulk Season 5
by cardiff1984
Summary: This is if the show hadn't been cancelled after 7 episodes of the last season. It concludes with an extra 8 episodes. In the last 8 episodes, we see Hulk under hypnosis, David finds love in the most unusual way, Helen Banner needs a blood transfusion, but she inherits her brothers rage and finally the LAST stand between Banner, Prometheus, The World, Mcgee, a Cure and the HULK!
1. Episode List

**Episode List Season 5.**

_1\. The Phenom _

_2\. Two Godmothers_

_3\. Veteran_

_4\. Sanctuary_

_5\. Triangle_

_6\. Slaves_

_7\. A Minor Problem_

_8\. Hypno Hulk _

_9\. The Last Snare_

_10\. The Crying Game_

_11\. The Lonely Man_

_12\. Sibling Fury Part I _

_13\. Sibling Fury Part II _

_14\. The Trial Of The Incredible Hulk (2 hour episode) _

_15\. Be Cured Or Be Killed (series finale) 2 hour episode_


	2. Eps8 Hypno Hulk

**SEASON 5**

**NO. EPISODE OF SEASON: 8**

**NO. EPISODE OF SERIES: 83**

**HYPNO HULK**

SYNOPSIS: _David Banner (alias, David Bell), saves his boss from assailants who have no recollection of trying to murder him. And when Banners alter ego is discovered in front of a female hypnotist out for revenge, she exploits the Hulk, for her own personal vengeance. Jack Mcgee, accidently gets in between revenge and the creatures rage. _

**Bakersfield, California. **

David Banner, Alias David Bell, works as a Handyman at a Warehouse and is called to a water leak on a certain level. Upon heading to investigate, his boss Ben Tucker is walking in his direction. But, then, one of the other Co- workers, following Tucker draws a pistol and Bell dives to protect Tucker. The assailant continues after Bell and Tucker. Bell finds grease and throws in on the floor and the attacker stumbles and hits his head. When the attacker, come to, he is completely unaware, that he tried to murder his boss and claims all he remembers was leaving his home to go to work. This throws both Bell and Tucker and David realizes that somebody is out to get Tucker. Tucker thanks David and David insists he seeks protection and because David saved his life, Tucker invites him to stay at his place, while under protection.

While Tucker makes David feel right at home, two guards outside meets a female Post Girl, uses a necklace to hypnotize them both and it spurs them into killing, the man they're protecting. David witnesses this hynotism and races to warn Tucker. Tucker and David attempt an escape, as the Guards head up stairs. David is shot in the arm and falls over the staircase and Hulks out. Tucker locks himself in his room and tries to barricade himself in. Now fully, morphed, the Creature ascends the staircase, as Gun shots are rung out. The Hulk enters the room, where the two guards are and he throws them both across the room, as Tucker shocked watches on. A car is then heard screeching away, but the Hulk has other ideas and jumps out the second storey window and chases after the Post Girl. He cuts her off and she crashes into a fire hydrant and knocks herself out. The Hulk rescues her and takes her down an alley. As she recovers, she sees the Hulk returning back to David. The woman pretends she did not see the metamorphosis and closes her eyes. David thinks shes unconscious, but she then feigns waking up.

"Who are you?" The woman asks.

"I could ask you the same question?" David replies. "Further more, why are you so desperate to rid my employer?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"If you won't tell me, then maybe you'd like to tell the police. I'm sure they won't hesistate in putting you in jail for twenty years for attempted murder."

"I didn't do anything."

"But, I saw everything. You hynotized the Guards that are protecting him and my guess is you did the same to one of my boss's employees."

"That's crazy."

"I beg to differ. I just saved your life."

"And I'm grateful, but that doesn't mean I owe you."

"Then twenty years in jail it is. And I'm sure my boss, will be able identify you if he has to, whether he does know you or not. Whatever reason, you have to want to kill Tucker - it's the wrong move."

"Was it wrong my parents deserved to die, because they were under witness protection from a Mobster, who paid Tucker to kill my parents?"

The womans claim may yet change David's persective of a once dangerous criminal.

"Please, let me explain, but not here. I'll take you to the Motel I'm staying at. I have a spare shirt you can have."

The woman leads David to a Motel, where she explains her deadly vendetta against Tucker.

"You're saying, Tucker was a hitman?"

"My Daddy, a gambling Mastermind...or cheat you could say. He once owned this necklace - it's special to me. He used it to win and it worked for a while," The woman explains.

"Power of manipulation," David answers.

"Right. Daddy couldn't get a job and he exploited it's power, not just for, for me - my mother. But, as alway luck can only last so long and it ran out. You see Jackson, the Casino Owner was a Crime Boss - vey dangerous and to owe this criminal Shark, he wanted my Daddy to do a job - a big job. My Daddy went to rob a bank in Vegas, with a few heavies and was coursed into using he necklace to hypnotize the bank staff. It scared him. Daddy got a cut of the money, but Jackson wanted Daddy to swear that he would return more favours. Daddy wouldn't do that, he confessed all to Mama and went to the police and gave his share of the money. If he agreed to turn evidence, they wouldn't press charges and placed us in protective custody. But, then one night, Daddy gave me the necklace and told me to hang onto it. We stayed at a Motel about three weeks in protective custody, two shots were fired across the street. They didn't know what hit e'm. I looked up and saw him, on an opposite roof" The man that was hired by Jackson."

_(Womans flashbacks. )_

"Tucker?" David figures.

"Right."

"How do you know it was him?"

"I saw him shortly before he killed them. He had a dragon for a tattoo on his right arm."

"And Jackson?"

"Killed by a rival Mafia family."

"How long have you been planning this?"

"Six years too long," thw woman shows David the Necklace. "My Daddy has left me the power of all heirlooms. It's helped me on the way to find the man who murdered my parents The power of control - the mind. Not once have I used it for financial gain. I use it, because I believe I can use it for the right reasons."

"Miss - "

" Jodie."

"Jodie - committing your own murder won't solve your problem. If you continue to pursue the darkness your headed to, there will be no light for you to return to."

"Believe me, I'd never thought I'd be so close to being so low. With Jackson taken down by another hand, Tucker was my alternative, he pulled the trigger. My guess is, his handy work for mobsters, got him to where he is today."

"Are you sure it's him?"

"No doubt about it, I'd never forget a face, I'm the last witness in hiding. He'd have covered up all his hit crimes."

"As you maybe aware he's under protection. I'm staying at his place, maybe I can investigate for you."

"That's a little dangerous isn't it?"

"Hasn't stopped you from trying."

"Well, don't let me stop you, but I'm still in the mood for being as dangerous as he is, Jodi warns"

"I'll let you know if I find anything, please wait here," David insists.

Davids is about to leave when Jodi calls out.

"We've been talking all this time and I didn't get your name."

"David Bell."

David returns to Tuckers home and finds Jack Mcgee talking to Tucker. Mcgee tells Tucker, it's the second time the Hulk has been spotted in the area within a few days and suspects the man who becomes the Hulk is an employee at his Warehouse and possibly the man who saved his life and staying at his home. David sneaks upstairs to Tuckers room for clues and finds Rifles and other guns and clipping on news reports of victims being murdered by a Hit for Hire and David discovers Jodi parents amongst the clippings, as well as Jodi in a missing persons case. Downstaors, Tucker is annoyed by Mcgees questions and removes his shirt, revealing his Dragon Tattoo, which catches the eye of David who hides momentarily. Mcgee intimidated by Tucker and leaves the house. As Mcgee leaves the grounds, he notices the new Guards and police protection unit in a trance and he sees a chance to get back in, via another entrance, as he suspects alias John Doe is a guest at the house.

As David is about to exit the house, Tucker catches David off guard and claims he was worried about him and David says he was knocked out and Tucker figures the creature had something to do with it. Tucker also can't figure out who has an attempt on his life and no finger prints were found on the stolen postal vehicle down the road , that crashed. Tucker heads upstairs to change clothes and David is about to exit, when he sees something familiar about the Maid in the kitchen. It's Jodi in disguise.

"Jodi what are you doing here, you're not doing yourself any favours?" David panics.

"I'm not here to kill Tucker, you are," Jodi threats.

"Jodi, listen to me, you were right about him. He killed your parents and there maybe enough evidence to link him to your parents homicide as well as others."

"It's irrelevent to me, a life for a life, or a life for two I should say."

"And I'm gonna be the Fall Guy?"

"No David, or should I say John Doe, your creature will. I've read about these so called crackpot stories from The National Registers Jack Mcgee, who claims your Green creature exists. And who would have thought I would wake up the moment your alter ego reverted back to you? The perfect cover up."

"Jodi, listen to me, you can't and I will not let you get me to commit such a crime."

"Well, as far as I understand, your monster is wanted for the murder of a once great scientist and his assistant, one more won't matter. Tucker deserves it."

Mcgee enters an upstairs window and sneaks back into the house, as Tucker discovers his room has been tampered with. Back downstairs David refuses to buckle under Jodi's threats but, she draws her necklace and she sends him into a trance and forces himself to burn his hand on the stove. The pain is encruciating and he Hulks Out. As the Hulk appears Jodi hypnotizes the creature and manipulates him to kill Tucker. Tucker rushes downstairs and recognizes Jodi and the Hulk starts after him. Tucker pushes passed Mcgee at the staircase and the Hulk comes rushing out and shoves Mcgee out the way and he falls through the Bannister and clings onto the edge. Tucker tries to hide in his room, but the Hulk busts in and Tucker is cornered, who goes to grab his Arsenal. Tucker struggles to load his gun in sheer panic, as the Hulk grabs a heavy Axe off the wall and is about to launch it at Tucker, when the Hulk has a flashback from a David Banner memory. _Flashback from 'Pilot.' Elaina explaining that David Banner is not a killer and that even in an hypnosis state or even when he's the Hulk, he wouldn't kill, because he shares David's emotions._

This reflex stops the Hulk from committing murder and he jumps over to the staircase to catch Mcgee from hitting the ground. Jodi attempts to coax the Hulk again, but the Hulk grasps her hand tight and she hypnotizes herself by accident and goes into a staring trance. The Hulk escapes with the necklace in hand, leaving Mcgee to call the authorities.

Next morning, Jodi awakes from her hypnosis to have no recollection of the last few days and Mcgee asks her if she remembers the man who became the Hulk? She says no. Authorities turn up and informs Jodi, Tucker has been arrested for the murders of her parents and they will withdraw charges of attempted murder on Tucker if she testifies. Jodi agrees, leaving Mcgee frustrated again.

David is seen walking near a lake and he throws the necklace into the lake. David again walks the lonely road to find a cure and running from Mcgee.


End file.
